


All I want for Christmas...

by Madame_LeFabulous



Category: Tatort
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous
Summary: Thiel erfährt, dass Boerne an Weihnachten Besuch erwartet und ihre gemeinsame Feier ausfällt...oder?
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	All I want for Christmas...

Thiel knallte missmutig die Kühlschranktür zu und öffnete das dritte Bier an diesem Abend. Dann trottete er zum Sofa und ließ sich schwer darauf fallen. Im Fernsehen lief irgendeine alte Tatort-Wiederholung, die so wenig mit der Realität zu tun hatte, dass es beinahe schon wieder unterhaltsam war. Beinahe. Thiel schnaubte. Boerne hätte einiges dazu zu sagen gehabt, wie der Rechtsmediziner im Film arbeitete… Seine Miene verfinsterte sich, als ihm der Grund für seine schlechte Laune wieder einfiel. 

„Und, Chef, haben Sie schon Pläne für Weihnachten?“  
„Na, na, sind wir neugierig, Alberich?“  
„Sie wollen doch sicher jemandem unter die Nase reiben, mit wie vielen hochangesehenen Persönlichkeiten Sie die Festtage verbringen.“  
„Da schätzen Sie mich aber vollkommen falsch ein. Bescheidenheit war immer eine Tugend, die in meiner Familie sehr geschätzt wurde. Um Ihre Frage zu beantworten: ich habe mir erlaubt, bereits am dreiundzwanzigsten Urlaub zu beantragen, damit ich alles vorbereiten kann.“  
„Oh, Sie bekommen Besuch?“  
„In der Tat, Alberich, in der Tat. Neben meiner Bescheidenheit verfüge ich auch über ein nicht unwesentliches Maß an Gastfreundschaft, wie es dem Normalbürger völlig fremd ist.“  
„Und, wer besucht Sie denn?“  
„Nun, das…“  
„Werden Sie etwa gerade rot, Herr Professor?“  
„Dabei handelt es sich um eine völlig natürlich, von der Gesellschaft aufgrund soziopsychologischer Implikationen falsch be- und verurteilte Körperfunktion.“  
„Raus mit der Sprache! Wer kommt Sie denn besuchen, hm?“

Und dann hatte der Rechtsmediziner auf ganz un-boerne-hafte Weise herumgedruckst, was mehr als untypisch für ihn war. Herumgedruckst und sogar gestottert, und sowohl Frau Haller als auch Thiel, der das Gespräch unfreiwillig vom Flur aus mitbekommen hatte, hatten gewusst, was Sache war: Boerne erhielt diese spezielle Art von Besuch, die man eben erhielt, wenn man verliebt war und sein erstes Weihnachten gemeinsam verbrachte. Und aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund störte Thiel das gewaltig. Er kannte Boerne jetzt schon lange, und obwohl sie zu Beginn oftmals aneinandergeraten waren – und es, wie Thiel bei sich zugeben musste, immer noch taten – hatte sich im Laufe der Zeit so eine Art Freundschaft entwickelt. Es war nie als solche definiert worden, aber sie taten alles, was Freunde halt so machten: sie gingen was essen, tranken gemeinsam Bier – in Boernes Fall Wein – und sie waren auch bei der Arbeit ein gutes Team. Vor ein paar Jahren hatte es sich dann ergeben, dass sie den Weihnachtsabend gemeinsam verbracht hatten. Boerne hatte gekocht und im letzten Augenblick sogar einen Tannenbaum hergezaubert, und danach hatten sie sich einen Film angesehen. Es war ein richtig schöner Abend gewesen, auch wenn er nur dadurch zustande gekommen war, weil Boernes Verabredung kurz vorher abgesagt hatte. Von da an hatten sie den Heiligabend eigentlich immer zusammen verbracht. Eine Schicksalsgemeinschaft von zwei einsamen Seelen. Mal war Herbert dazugekommen, einmal hatte eine liebeskummergeplagte Nadeshda ihnen Gesellschaft geleistet, aber ansonsten hatten sie sich zu zweit gut unterhalten. Thiel hatte es genossen, Boerne mal etwas fröhlicher und lockerer zu erleben, und er hatte sich oft dabei ertappt, wie er ihn bedeutend länger ansah, als es der Anstand gebot. War es egoistisch von Thiel gewesen, einfach anzunehmen, dass es immer so weitergehen würde? Es anzunehmen, und, wenn er ganz ehrlich war, es zu hoffen? Und wenn Boerne jetzt Weihnachten mit seiner Liebsten verbrachte – dass es eventuell auch ein Liebster sein könnte, wagte Thiel gar nicht erst zu denken – würde dasselbe dann mit ihren gemeinsamen Abendessen passieren? Was, wenn dem anderen die neue Liebe wichtiger war als ihre Freundschaft? Wobei, bei diesem Wort musste Thiel immer schlucken. Die Freundschaft mit Boerne war ihm wichtiger, als er jemals zugeben würde, aber trotzdem…er hatte oft, sehr oft Gedanken, die alles andere ans freundschaftlich waren. Gedanken an Boernes Augen, die wirklich einen wundervollen, einzigartigen Grünton besaßen. An sein Lächeln, wenn er einen wichtigen Hinweis für Ermittlungen liefern konnte. An seine Hände, die so geschickt bei der Arbeit waren und sicherlich auch in anderen Bereichen… Schluss! Thiel rief sich zur Ordnung. Er hatte sich diese Gedanken verboten. Es tat einfach weh, zu wissen, dass er niemals eine Chance hatte. Auch wenn er ihn nie danach gefragt hatte, nahm Thiel nicht an, dass Boerne homosexuell war. Dazu spielte der Professor viel zu gern mit der Bewunderung, die ihm das weibliche Geschlecht entgegenbrachte. Und selbst wenn er denn Männer mögen würde, dann sicher nicht solche wie ihn. Fett, zerzaust, unorganisiert, keine Ahnung von Wagner. Wahrlich ein Hauptgewinn! Thiel rieb sich niedergeschlagen die Augen und blickte dann verwundert auf die leere Flasche in seiner Hand. Wann hatte er denn das Bier ausgetrunken? An Boerne zu denken, tat ihm anscheinend wirklich nicht gut.  
Minimal schwankend erhob er sich und stellte die leere Flasche in die Spüle. Die konnte er immer noch morgen wegräumen. Dann ging er ins Bad. Beim Zähneputzen warf er sich im Spiegel ungnädige Blicke zu. Vielleicht sollte er ja damit anfangen, ins Fitnessstudio zu gehen? Oder seine Ernährung umstellen… Der Arzt hatte ihm schon vor einigen Jahren dazu geraten, doch irgendwie war ihm dann sein Leben als Kommissar dazwischengekommen, das nun mal aus viel Koffein, dick belegten Brötchen und eilig verschlungenen Schokoriegeln bestand. Und, wenn er ehrlich war, wirklich bemüht hatte er sich nun ja auch nicht. Thiel beendete griesgrämig seine Abendtoilette und damit seine Selbstbetrachtungen und beschloss, ins Bett zu gehen. Vielleicht sah die Welt nach einer Mütze Schlaf anders aus. 

In den nächsten Tagen war Boerne wahnsinnig gut gelaunt, was nicht unbedingt förderlich für Thiels Laune war. Beim Obduzieren schmetterte er Opernarien, und er teilte seine Informationen mit Thiel, ohne ihn jedes Mal wie einen Dummkopf hinzustellen. Seine Freundin musste ja echt der Knaller sein, wenn er sich wegen ihr so benahm, dachte Thiel, während er damit beschäftigt war, Boerne zu beobachten. Wie sein Haar ihm in die Stirn fiel, wenn er gestikulierte, wie er schnellen Schrittes zwischen Obduziertisch und Schautafel hin- und hereilte… Verdammt! Er benahm sich ja wie ein liebeskranker Teenager.  
Oh.  
Thiel erstarrte innerlich zu Eis, während er kein einziges Wort mehr von Boernes Ausführungen mitbekam. Liebeskrank. Liebe. Er hatte zum ersten Mal an dieses große, ebenso vielversprechende wie schmerzhafte Wort gedacht, und zwar in Verbindung mit Boerne. Scheiße. Er interessierte sich für Männer, er fand Boerne attraktiv und anziehend, aber Liebe? Die ganze Sache war wohl ernster, als er gedacht hatte. Ohne etwas zu sagen, machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ die Rechtsmedizin fluchtartig. 

„Ente oder Gans?“  
„Was?“  
„Ente oder Gans? Kommen Sie, mein lieber Thiel, so schwer ist diese Frage doch nicht. Was passt besser als Weihnachtsessen, Ente oder Gans?“  
Boerne hatte echt Nerven. Es war ihm anscheinend nicht nur völlig gleichgültig, dass er Thiel an Weihnachten versetzte, nein, er wollte sogar Ratschläge, was Essen und die passenden Getränke anbelangte.  
„Glühwein zu Beginn? Oder eher am Ende?“  
„Boah, Boerne, ich versuche hier zu arbeiten!“  
„Also eher am Ende, ja, vermutlich haben Sie da Recht. Als Connaisseur der eher gewöhnlicheren Genüsse nehme ich Ihren Rat zur Kenntnis.“  
In diesem Augenblick platzte Thiel der Kragen. Er sollte hier Tipps für das perfekte Weihnachtsessen geben, damit Boerne seine Liebste beeindrucken konnte, während er selbst allein zuhause saß. Es mochten keine Gefühle sein, die die Gesellschaft Männern gern zusprach, doch scheiße, das tat hier gerade verdammt weh.  
„Boerne, verschwinden Sie! Raus aus meinem Büro!“  
„Aber, mein lieber Thiel, ich-“  
„Nichts aber! Raus! Hat man nicht einmal in der Weihnachtszeit vor Ihnen Ruhe?“  
Da war Boerne blass geworden, was bei seiner ohnehin schon hellen Hautfarbe wahrhaftig eine Kunst war. Doch Thiel war in der Stimmung, den anderen zu verletzen. Was wusste der denn schon? Dem waren doch andere Menschen komplett egal, außer sie waren tot und lagen auf seinem Tisch.  
„Thiel, ich wollte doch nur-“  
„Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe, verstanden? Schwirren Sie ab und gehen Sie Ihren Leichen auf die Nerven, die stört wenigstens Ihr ewiges Geschwafel nicht.“

Und Boerne hatte geblinzelt, ein oder zwei Mal, und war dann verschwunden. Dass er wirklich verletzt ausgesehen hatte, war Thiel natürlich nicht entgangen, schließlich musste man in seinem Beruf eine gute Beobachtungsgabe haben. Dennoch tat es ihm nicht leid. Sollte Boerne doch mal spüren, wie sich sowas anfühlte! Grimmig widmete er sich wieder den Berichten, die zu schreiben ihm die Klemm nachdrücklich ans Herz gelegt hatte. Jemand hatte es Boerne einfach mal sagen müssen, dass er eine unerträgliche Nervensäge war. Es ging nicht an, dass man ihm immer alles einfach so durchgehen ließ, weil der Herr Professor Doktor Doktor Schießmichtot am Ende immer Recht hatte. Obwohl, dieser Ausdruck, der da bei Thiels Ausbruch über Boernes Gesicht gehuscht war…irgendwie wie ein Kind, dem man Weihnachten weggenommen hatte. Enttäuscht und verletzt und sogar … ein wenig ängstlich. Die Genugtuung, ihm verbal eine verpasst zu haben, hatte nicht so lange angehalten wie erhofft, dachte Thiel und verachtete sich selbst für diesen Gedanken. So war er eigentlich nicht. Aber die Tatsache, dass Boerne ihn so kommentarlos ersetzt hatte, nagte sehr an ihm.

Der vierundzwanzigste Dezember brachte Nebel, ein wenig Regen, aber keine einzige Flocke Schnee für Münster. Thiel hatte am Morgen kurz auf dem Revier vorbeigeschaut und den Kollegen von der Bereitschaft Kekse – gekaufte natürlich, im Backen war er eine Null – vorbeigebracht. Boerne hatte er natürlich nicht angetroffen, da dieser ja bereits seit dem Tag vorher im Urlaub war. Überhaupt hatte er ihn seit ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen nur mehr ganz kurz im Treppenhaus gesehen, fiel Thiel auf. Mit einem Anflug von Reue dachte er an seine Worte. Natürlich ging ihm Boerne aus dem Weg, schließlich hatte er ihn ernsthaft gekränkt. Auf dem Heimweg haderte Thiel mit sich. Sollte er sich entschuldigen? Boerne entschuldigt sich auch nie, wisperte ihm ein böses Stimmchen ins Ohr. Eine andere, weitaus freundlichere Stimme, riet ihm zu einer von Herzen kommenden Entschuldigung.  
Schließlich blieb Thiel stehen. Seine Augen tränten in der kalten Luft. Er hatte keine Chance bei Boerne, zumindest nicht so, wie er sich das wünschte, aber eine Freundschaft war doch auch viel wert, oder? Er war ohnehin zu viel allein, das sagte sein Vater auch immer. Ihm wurde klar, dass er nicht darauf verzichten wollte, Zeit mit Boerne zu verbringen. Der besserwisserische, sture und sich immer und überall einmischende Rechtsmediziner war auf so viele Arten ein immens wichtiger Teil seines Lebens geworden, dass er sich einfach überwinden und um Entschuldigung bitten musste. Und zwar noch heute. Boernes Besuch würde ihn doch wohl für fünf Minuten entbehren können.  
Als Thiel aus seinen Gedanken auftauchte, sah er, dass er vor dem Schaufenster einer Chocolaterie stand. Auf kleinen Glasregalen und -podesten tummelte sich eine Vielzahl an ganz aus Schokolade fabrizierten Figuren: Nikoläuse, Teufel, Schornsteinfeger und sogar eine ganze Krippe mitsamt allen dazugehörenden Figuren. Kurz entschlossen stieß Thiel die Tür auf und betrat den Laden. Die süß duftende Wärme hüllte ihn ein und ließ sein Inneres ein wenig zur Ruhe kommen. Eine blonde Verkäuferin, die Ohrringe mit kleinen Christbaumkugeln dran trug, sprach ihn an: „Guten Tag, kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?“  
„Mja“, machte Thiel, „ich suche ein Geschenk für einen Freund.“  
Die Verkäuferin lächelte verschwörerisch. „Oh, ein last-minute-Geschenk, ich verstehe. Da finden wir schon was.“ Sie zwinkerte. „Was macht Ihr Freund denn beruflich? Wir haben da nämlich ein sehr schönes Sortiment an Schokoladen-Werkzeug hereinbekommen.“  
Thiel verstand zwar nur Bahnhof, aber er entgegnete leicht verlegen: „Er ist…mja…Mediziner.“  
„Oh, wie aufregend!“, zwitscherte die junge Frau. „Schauen Sie mal hier, wäre das vielleicht was für ihn?“  
Auf einem Regal lagen Hämmerchen, Nägel, Messer, Gartenwerkzeug und noch viele Gerätschaften mehr – alles aus Schokolade. Thiel machte große Augen. Was es nicht alles gab! Nachdem er das kleine, aber detailgetreue Skalpell-Set, das ihm die Verkäuferin mit überschwänglicher Begeisterung zeigte, gebührend bewundert hatte, kaufte er es. Als sie ihm den Preis nannte, rutschte ihm zwar ein wenig das schiefe Lächeln aus dem Gesicht, doch der Gedanke daran, dass es Boerne gefallen würde, breitete sich warm in seiner Brust aus.  
Auf dem Heimweg drückte er das kleine Päckchen an sich. Damit würde Boerne doch hoffentlich seine Entschuldigung akzeptieren…oder? Thiel versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, dass der andere ihm genauso gut die Tür vor der Nase zuknallen konnte. Nicht, ohne ihn vor seiner Freundin bloßzustellen, natürlich. Und dann würde er für den Rest des Abends daheimsitzen, allein vor dem Fernseher mit einer wunderbar weihnachtlichen Flasche Bier, während er die anderen durch die Wände lache und feiern hörte, dachte Thiel ironisch. Ganz toll. Baum hatte er keinen, wozu auch. Machte ja nur Dreck. Vielleicht konnte er seinen Vater anrufen…nein, halt, Herbert verbrachte die Feiertage ja bei seiner neuen Flamme in Wien. Komm schon, reiß dich mal am Riemen, sagte er sich dann. Ist ja nur ein Tag wie jeder andere. 

Nervös stand Thiel vor Boernes Tür, das Päckchen in seiner schwitzigen Hand. Inzwischen war es Abend geworden, denn er hatte sich lange nicht überwinden können, zu Boerne zu gehen. Er hatte schon drei Mal versucht anzuklopfen, doch im letzten Moment hatte ihn wieder der Mut verlassen. Gerade, als er den Arm heben und seinen vierten Versuch starten wollte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Boerne stand vor ihm. Thiel erstarrte, dem Arm halb erhoben und versuchte verzweifelt, sein Hirn wieder auf Spur zu bringen. Boerne trug ein blütenweißes Hemd unter einem schmal geschnitten schwarzen Sakko und ebensolchen Hosen. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet, und sein Mund öffnete sich bei Thiels Anblick zu einem erstaunten: „Oh.“  
Für einen Moment sagte keiner der beiden etwas, dann ergriffen beide gleichzeitig das Wort.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht-“  
„Ich wollte nur-“  
Thiel lächelte gequält, als Boerne ihm mit einer Geste zu verstehen gab, er solle zuerst sprechen.  
„Ich…mja, ich wollte mich entschuldigen.“ Sein Blick richtete sich fest auf die Spitzen seiner ausgetretenen Schuhe. Besser nicht Boerne anschauen, der ihn sicher mit Verachtung straft. Besser nicht Boerne anschauen, der so verboten gut aussieht in seinem Anzug. Besser nicht-  
„Thiel, ich habe gar nicht mit Ihnen gerechnet!“, entgegnete Boerne, leicht hilflos, wie es Thiel schien.  
„Jaja, ich weiß, Sie…“, stammelte Thiel, immer noch ohne Boerne anzusehen. „Will auch gar nich‘ lang stören. Ich wollte Ihnen nur das hier vorbeibringen und…hab das nicht so gemeint, was ich so alles gesagt hab, in meinem Büro.“ Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser gegen Ende hin, weil er sich schämte. Er hielt Boerne das Päckchen hin.  
Ein paar Herzschläge lang blieb alles still. Dann-  
„Thiel.“  
Er hob den Kopf, weil er Boernes Stimme noch nie so samtweich hatte klingen hören. Der Rechtsmediziner ergriff das Päckchen und lächelte. „Ich wollte mich auch bei Ihnen entschuldigen“, räumte er verlegen ein. „Auch wenn es nicht leicht ist, so etwas zuzugeben, kann ich manchmal wirklich etwas…nun, lassen Sie es mich mit dem Begriff ‚überenthusiastisch‘ umschreiben.“ Boerne streckte jetzt seinerseits die Hand aus. „Schwamm drüber?“  
Thiel, den die Erleichterung wie eine Flutwelle überspülte, ergriff sie. Er brachte kein Wort heraus. Boernes Hand war warm, sein Händedruck fest und sicher, und er spürte seinen Herzschlag unter den Fingern….  
„Na, dann kommen Sie mal rein, mein Lieber!“, riss Boerne ihn aus seinen Träumereien. Er trat beiseite und machte eine einladende Handbewegung.  
Thiels Kopf ruckte hoch. „Aber…aber nein, ich will ja nicht stören.“  
„Aber mitnichten, Thiel, wieso sollten Sie denn stören!“ Mit diesen Worten fasste Boerne ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn in seine Wohnung. Thiel ließ es einfach geschehen, auch wenn ihn Panik erfasste. Wollte Boerne ihm jetzt seine Freundin vorstellen? Es gab Grenzen, was er alles ertragen konnte, und dies wäre definitiv eine davon.  
Boernes Wohnzimmer war warm und gemütlich. Ein liebevoll geschmückter Tannenbaum mit ein paar brennenden Kerzen stand in der Ecke, darunter eine kleine Krippe aus Holz. Der Wohnhzimmertisch war gedeckt mit Besteck und Geschirr für zwei Personen. Thiel sah sich suchend um, konnte aber keine umwerfend attraktive Frau entdecken. Vielleicht war sie ja gerade im Bad und machte sich frisch, nachdem sie sich aus einem langen Kuss mit Boerne gelöst hatte? Vor seinem inneren Auge entstand ein Bild, das ihm einen Stich ins Herz versetzte. Als sein Blick zu Boerne wanderte, merkte er, dass dieser ihn neugierig beobachtete. „Sagen Sie, Thiel, suchen Sie jemanden?“  
Thiel errötete unwillkürlich. „Hm, ich habe angenommen, Sie haben Besuch.“  
Boerne runzelte die Stirn. „Besuch? Warum sollte ich Besuch haben? Ich dachte nur, Sie würden heuer…nicht kommen wollen.“ Seine Lippen pressten sich kurz fest aufeinander.  
„Naja“, stotterte Thiel. „Sie…Sie haben doch zu Frau Haller gesagt, Sie bekämen Besuch über Weihnachten und müssten alles vorbereiten und so…“ Verlegen brach er ab.  
Boerne sah verwirrt aus. „Ja, aber das sagte ich doch nur, weil wir jedes Jahr…oh.“ Und plötzlich erweckte er den Eindruck, als ginge ihm ein Licht auf. „Der Lauscher an der Wand hört einen Tand, Thiel. Sie dachten, ich versetze sie an Weihnachten.“ Es war eine schlichte Feststellung, ohne jeden Vorwurf.  
Thiel wusste erneut nicht, wo er hinsehen sollte. Seine Wangen brannten. „Mja…ich…dachte…und dann….“  
Boerne trat näher, so nahe, dass Thiel jetzt sein Parfum riechen konnte. Ein unaufdringlicher, herber Geruch, der entfernt an einen Herbstwald erinnerte. „Sagen Sie mal, Thiel…kann es denn sein, dass Sie eifersüchtig waren?“  
„Bitte? Eifersüchtig? Ich?“ Thiel schnaubte, doch selbst in seinen Ohren klang das zu aufgesetzt.  
In Boernes Augen spiegelte sich das Licht der Christbaumkerzen. „Alberich war so neugierig, da wollte ich sie einfach ein wenig auf die Folter spannen. Sie muss nicht alles wissen.“ Er lächelte auf eine seltsame Art und Weise, irgendwie gleichzeitig traurig und hoffnungsvoll. „Ich freue mich das ganze Jahr auf unsere kleine Weihnachtsfeier, Thiel. Die würde ich niemals ausfallen lassen.“ Dieses ehrliche Geständnis ließ Thiels Herz einen Sprung machen. „Ich mich auch“, gab er zu. „Ich dachte nur, Sie hätten vielleicht jemanden….also, jemand besonderen…“  
„Sie dachten, ich hätte eine Beziehung? Da muss ich Sie enttäuschen, ich bin nach wie vor mit der Rechtsmedizin verheiratet, eine eisige, wenn auch sehr zufriedenstellende Geliebte.“ Das klang schon wieder ein wenig wie der alte Boerne, und beide grinsten sich an. „Außerdem“, fuhr Boerne beiläufig fort, „wenn ich den Richtigen gefunden hätte, würden Sie es mit Sicherheit als Erster erfahren.“  
Thiel durchzuckte bei diesen Worten ein Blitz. „D-den Richtigen?“, prustete er.  
Boerne warf ihm einen schelmischen Blick zu, der eine leichte Besorgnis jedoch nicht verschleiern konnte. „Sie haben schon richtig gehört. Das…das stört Sie doch nicht, oder?“  
In Thiels Kopf drehte sich alles. Das war einfach alles ein bisschen viel für ihn. „Nein, natürlich nicht“, brachte er heiser hervor, während er abwechselnd auf sich und auf Boerne deutete. „Ich bin ja selbst…also, ich auch.“  
Normalerweise hätte er für den Anblick eines sprachlosen Boerne gutes Geld gezahlt, doch hier und jetzt war alles anders. Die Luft zwischen ihnen schien sich mit etwas aufzuladen, schien zu knistern und beinahe Funken zu sprühen. Ein Wunder, dass der Baum noch nicht Feuer gefangen hatte, dachte Thiel verschwommen.  
Boerne fing sich wieder. Er schien kurz zu überlegen, dann richtete er seine grünen Augen auf Thiel und trat noch näher, so nahe, dass sie sich fast berührten. „Thiel, kann es sein“, seine Stimme klang leise und belegt, „kann es sein, dass Sie deshalb so wütend und eifersüchtig waren?“  
Thiel ertrank im Blick des anderen, der direkt in seine Seele zu blicken schien. „Gut möglich“, flüsterte er. Eine innere Stimme rief ihm zu, er solle weglaufen, es würde ja doch alles schiefgehen, es wäre ja doch alles anders, oder vielleicht nur ein Scherz…doch er konnte nicht.  
Boernes legte seine Hände an Thiels Unterarme, strich sanft hinauf zu seinen Schultern und ließ sie dort liegen. Seine Daumen malten kleine warme Kreise auf Thiels Schlüsselbein. „Sagen Sie mir, dass ich mich täusche, Thiel“, flüsterte er rau. „Sagen Sie mir, ich soll den Blödsinn lassen und endlich das Essen auftragen.“ Seine Lippen zitterten leicht. Man merkte ihm die Unsicherheit deutlich an; die Angst, zu viel von seinem Innersten preiszugeben. Eine Angst, die auch Thiel nur zu gut kannte.  
Thiel konnte gar nichts sagen. Boernes Geruch, seine Berührung, sein eigener rasender Herzschlag…er konnte nichts tun, als es geschehen zu lassen. Als Boernes Atem seine Wange streifte und er dann seine weichen Lippen auf den seinen spürte, vergaß Thiel zu atmen. Er vergaß zu denken, er vergaß alles bis auf diesen Kuss. Ihrer beider Atem wurde zu einem, und Thiel seufzte.  
Boernes Zunge stupste ganz leicht an Thiels Lippen, und als dieser sie öffnete, vertieften sie den Kuss. Wärme. Das Kitzeln von Bartstoppeln. Der Geschmack von Wein. Für einige Minuten blieben sie so, aneinander gelehnt, sanfte Küsse austauschend, gemeinsam schweigend.  
„Du…du musst dein Päckchen noch aufmachen“, raunte Thiel irgendwann, als die Zeit wieder anfing weiterzulaufen. Er ging ganz selbstverständlich zum Du über und staunte, dass ihn die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch nicht an die Decke schweben ließen. Boernes Augen leuchteten, als er sich langsam von ihm löste und die kleine Schachtel, die bei ihrem Gespräch unbeachtet auf dem Wohnzimmertisch gelandet war, zuerst aus dem Papier befreite und dann öffnete. „Das ist ja wundervoll, viel zu schade zum Essen“, rief er aus. „Aber du hättest mir doch nichts schenken müssen.“  
„Ich dachte nur, so kommt eine Entschuldigung vielleicht besser bei dir an“, grinste Thiel.  
Boerne lächelte zurück, dann wurde er ernst. „Alles, was ich zu Weihnachten wollte, warst du.“  
Sie küssten sich erneut, hungrig dieses Mal, als müssten sie alles nachholen, was zu lange Zeit versäumt worden war. „Aber wir haben Zeit“, sagte Boerne leise und beruhigend, als könnte er Gedanken lesen, während er seine Finger mit Thiels verhakte.  
„Alle Zeit der Welt“, bestätigte Thiel und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. „Zusammen haben wir alle Zeit der Welt.“


End file.
